KikuchixUrumi
by animecrazyfreak8
Summary: How will Kikuchi escape from Tokiwa? Wil Kanzaki be able to confess her love to the one she likes? This is a short KxK story.


**Monday**

Kanzaki turned to her left-and there Kikuchi was, looking out towards the window. She was wondering what he was thinking about, at that point Onizuka called his class' attention as it was break time.

She sighed, after yesterday she was really amazed to arrive at school, '_life is just a game that I'll never win!' _she thought to herself.

* * *

Time passed away, she walked to the rooftop to find two people up there. Kikuchi and Tokiwa.

They were kissing, Kanzaki didn't know how to react, half of her was shocked the other half crying, besides why would she be crying unless she liked Kikuchi? All she knew, was that in seconds she ran downstairs towards the girl's bathroom, with a small, hidden craft knife in her right hand. So many times before, she had been in that stance-the knife directly on her left wrist as tears slid down her cheeks, _'Is this really the end of my life?'_ she thought. Too late, there it was, blood everywhere, Kanzaki was too shaken to even feel the pain, secretly she was hoping that someone would find her, very quickly in fact. But then again what was the point of living? Her mother was in hospital, about to die from yesterday's car crash, there was no reason for her to live any longer. Kanzaki bit her lip, she was going to die a very painful death.

* * *

''Kanzaki!'' ''Open the door!'' Miyabi's voice came alive as she was pounding the door. Kunio, Fujiyoshi, Kikuchi, Onizuka and Tokiwa came over.

''Damn, why didn't she tell anyone?'' Onizuka spoke loudly ''Her mother's only has a 1% chance to live after a car crash yesterday, leaving Kanzaki with huge amounts of blood loss.

Kikuchi was shocked. _'Why didn't she tell anyone?'_ That's when he realized that she was acting quite strange earlier on. Kikuchi kicked the door open and there she was paralysed on the floor blood all around her. They tried to stop her bleeding and called the ambulance immediately.

''If Miss Kanzaki was left for more than one second further there would be no chance of her living, but luckily she was brought in time!'' the doctor announced to class 4. Sighs of relief was everywhere, even Kikuchi couldn't help himself from sighing as well. He left later on and was heading to the rooftop but as he reached the door he saw a student's ID card. It was Kanzaki's. _'What's Urumi's ID card doing here, unless...?' he thought to himself. Unless she saw what he and Tokiwa was doing._ That was when he wanted to ask her a question so badly. He returned the next morning, it was his turn to look after her, Onizuka had made a timetable for the school's visiting and looking after time.

He realized that she was awake. ''Where am I?'' she croaked lightly as energy was being drained from her. ''Your at the hospital, luckily you were saved in time'' he replied then asked ''Can I ask you something?'' She nodded as she glanced at his dark, chestnut eyes. ''Did you see me and Tokiwa together at the rooftop?'' he asked lightly. She shook her head and knew, that he would've guessed she was lying. After all, he knew her too well. She got up to get water, she had no intention of letting Kikuchi serve her. However halfway, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her softly towards the wall, not wanting to hurt her. ''Look in my eyes and answer me!'' he demanded.

She didn't say anything. ''Why didn't you tell anyone?'' he bellowed once again. This time she answered '' Stop hurting me, even if I did tell anyone nothing's going to happen anyway, so why should I bother?'' she screamed back hysterically. He stopped and replied ''Then why is your ID on the rooftop then?'' She didn't know what to say, she had messed up. So it's either confessing she was there or lying to him, even if he knows parts of the truth.

Tears escaped from her eyes, although she did swore that she would never cry in front of anyone, like this ever again. She knew not to, all they could provide her was pity and that was one thing she hated the most. In this world, the closest person to understanding her was Kikuchi, who was already with someone else. She wanted to tell him everything, but if she did would he still be her friend? Would he believe her? Kanzaki slowly dropped to the floor, the trauma of the incident was too much for her to take in. Even if she was a genius. The betrayal of her own family had occurred, the reason why she was even born, they wanted her to marry this old millionaire man. If she didn't threw the flower vase at him this morning, her body would have been his, and his alone forever.

* * *

Kikuchi slowly embraced her, as she found herself leaning against his chest, she loved the fragrant of his body, but he was someone else's not hers. She smiled feebly as she freed herself from his arms and stood up, ''I'm going to the the America to continue my studies, I'll be there forever, so forgive me if I miss yours' and Tokiwa's wedding.'' she definitely felt the urge to cry once more. ''What in the world are you saying...?'' he replied shocked at her words. ''It's alright, I enjoyed your company ever since I've met you and I've already got the discharge letter from this hospital, please don't tell anyone, the cab is waiting downstairs,'' she whispered. She got up and dragged her suitcase from under her bed, she had already planned this beforehand because her passport was there and everything she needed laid on her bed. As she got up to leave she whispered, '' Sorry for leaving you, sorry for everything and sorry for even liking you,'' with that she ran before he'd got the chance to stop her.

He was surprised, he'd always liked her, but never expected her love in return-then he realized why her student ID was there, she was watching all along. How he wished, he could tell her that he needed her too. That was when her phone rang, Kikuchi wondered why was it still here? He listened and he heard it all without replying.

''Kanzaki, this is Takowa your uncle, how dare you hit your fiancée with a flower vase last night?, all he wanted was your body, you should've gave it freely, especially after your mother's car crash last night, he was doing a favour for you and all of us, he was old but a millionaire and that was your mother's will!''he shouted. Kikuchi ended the call and realized the reasons why she would leave. When she needed him the most, he was with someone else betraying all her beliefs and after her family lied to her, there was no way she could go to school again. With that he ran downstairs to catch a cab, _'she can't have gone yet, damn why was I so stupid not to realise.'_ he cursed silently to himself.

When he arrived at the airport he knew she was going to be there if her plane was leaving at 14:00 then this is the only place with a flight to the USA at that time, or so because he checked on his phone during the cab ride. And there she was, sitting on a chair waiting for her plane as tears fell across her face. He walked towards her, she haven't realised yet since she was stairing down. _'Wait a minute isn't that Kikuchi...'_ she looked up and saw him. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her right wrist as her left was still bandaged tightly, then he pulled her towards him and bended down to kiss her. The kiss lasted for about a minute before she pulled away. She was about to say something when he interrupted, ''I love you, and that's the truth Miss Kanzaki!'' he said. Kanzaki didn't know what to say but finally she said, ''Stop lying to me, what about Tokiwa? You can't just leave her, I'm sick and tired of everyone lying to me!'' she replied angrily. With that he smiled and replied ''Did you know, Urumi, that when you're angry, your even prettier that your fake actings are?'' he whispered into one of her ears. She got even angrier but she felt her cheek turning red and turned away, Kikuchi twister her body to kiss her once again, but this time Kanzaki didn't pull away.

* * *

''I'm not lying, I've heard everything because your uncle called, I love you and you'd better believe that otherwise I'll make your life miserable!'' he announced. ''Really, Yoshito, I'll leave you to think about that, later on?'' she replied teasingly. It has been a long time, since she has called him by his first name and personally the way she says it, is much different from others and he liked that. ''So you're not leaving then?'' he asked. ''I don't think so, as long as you're with me,'' she spoke as he smiled assuring her that he will be. The two carried Kanzaki's suitcase back to her new house, where she'll be living alone and then made their way to school during Onizuka's class.

When Kanzaki came in everyone cheered, it felt nice to be back at school, it felt nice to meet all of her friends especially Miyabi and Tomoko. Later on, Kikuchi met Tokiwa privately and told her that he didn't like her because he already has someone else. ''It's that Kanzaki girl, isn't it?'' she demanded. He nodded than left but as he was going down, all his mates smirked at him, ''I didn't you were intrested in high school romance?'' teased Kunio. ''Shut up!'' Kikuchi replied. ''Admit it you like Kanzaki, don't you?'' Kikuchi nodded once again and then stated clearly, ''She's mine and if you touch her I'll make you pay!'' They all laughed and when Kanzaki saw them, she didn't know what they were talking about but Kikuchi then said, ''Hey, Urumi come join us!'' ''What are you doing, Yoshito?'' Onizuka interrupted, ''Calling each other by first names already, eh? I envy you two!'' Kikuchi and Kanzaki blushed as they all laughed, even Miyabi, as the whole class overheard their conversation. ''Hey, we need proof you know?'' cried Tokiwa angrily. With that, Kikuchi turned to Kanzaki as they kissed each other with everyone laughing and blushing. Behind them Mayu was also sneering and laughing, Ms Sakurai was pleased by his new attitude. Today, school was a different story from last year and the next year wouldn't be the same without Onizuka. Kikuchi and Urumi have both been qualified for the same college that they intend to go, then they'll go to the same University, open a technology company, marry each other, have kids and live in one piece. Wow, they've already got their live planned out, but what do yiou expect, after all they are geniuses. Everyone else will do the same, Onizuka will hold Class 4's reunion every year so they don't forget, undoubtedly. Tokiwa left for another school, after Kikuchi's and Kanzaki's kiss, Onizuka probably will end up with Azusa, Fujiyoshi with Miyabi, Kunio with Fukuda and Anko with Noboruand it al goes on and on and on.

* * *

I finally finished. This is my first story ever yet and I hope you'll leave some comments on how I can improve. Please forgive my little mistakes since this is my first time. ^^ Ikno it's short and I will try to writ a lot more next time...


End file.
